Congenital CMV infections occur at a rate of about 1% among live born infants throughout the world. The incidence of symptomatic congenital CMV infection is higher in developing countries and lower in socioeconomic sectors of developed nations, but lower in middle to high income populations in industrialized nations. We hypothesize that ganciclovir will decrease mortality and improve morbidity for babies with symptomatic congenital cytomegalovirus (CMV) infection. Thus, we will perform a controlled trial of ganciclovir versus no therapy for babies with symptomatic congenital CMV infection and central nervous system (CNS) involvement in order to: 1) determine if treatment accelerates resolution of acute disease (hepatitis and thrombocytopenia), influences growth and development, improves auditory and visual function, and improves intellectual development as well as decreases mortality; 2) conduct follow-up studies of treated babies to properly evaluate long-term morbidity and toxicity (through school age); 3) determine toxicity and adverse clinical effects of a: adverse clinical effects both acute and long-term and b: laboratory measurements (biochemical and hematologic toxicity), host antibody response, viremia and viruria and drug sensitivity of CMV isolates according to virologic and clinical outcome.